Delegations
by Rite4ever
Summary: What if Planet Vegeta-sei still existed? What if Vegeta still ruled as Prince of All Saiyans on it? What happens when delegations between Earth and Vegeta-sei commence?
1. Intrigue

Summary: What if Planet Vegeta-sei still existed? What if Vegeta still ruled as Prince of All Saiyans on it? What happens when delegations between Earth and Vegeta-sei commence?  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"But Daddy! I'm perfect for the job! I know political strategies, I'm a scientist; I figure things out! That's what I do; it's my job, for goodness sakes." Bulma paced the room, her hands waving, explaining her words.  
  
"Forgive me, darling, but you're only eighteen. You're much too young to be handling foreign relations. Much less another planet," her father shot back. Dr. Brief's glasses were pushed all the way up onto his nose. The little black kitten he kept on his shoulder was about to fall off from the force of his words.  
  
"But I have all the credentials! And I doubt you will find someone as qualified as I am."  
  
"I have my colleagues."  
  
"Your colleagues are much too scared, you are too old and you must stay here to monitor and converse with your employees. Mommy certainly can't go!" Bulma was so frustrated. She wanted to run around and scream at anyone who got in her way. This expedition was her breakthrough. She would finally have something to have on her resume. Besides being a daughter of one of the most famous scientists in the world, no, universe.  
  
Her father was involved with the Military and Foreign Relations Department of the Japanese government. He had even spoken with the President on rare occasions. Now Bulma felt it was her duty to start her own scientific research; getting a head start with Planet Vegeta-sei would make her career all the more successful.  
  
"I will consider it," Dr. Briefs said, bending down back to his work, "End of discussion."  
  
"That's at least something," Bulma said, and she went around the desk and gave her dad a big kiss and hug, "Thank you, Daddy."  
  
Bulma left the room satisfied; she had at least gotten him to think about it. 'Whoa, it's cold out,' Bulma thought, and she buttoned up her coat more. Her blue hair waved in the increasing wind, and her skinny legs and small feet plunged through the snow, step after step. She decided to head to the library, where she could find more information about this planet. 'It sounds quite intimidating. I've heard that there are monsters on that planet, like supernatural beings.' Not that her small friend, Goku, wasn't supernatural. Bulma had picked him up on a road about a year ago, the little creature, and he had stuck to her like a burr on a saddle blanket.  
  
Pulling open the heavy doors of the gigantic library, Bulma went inside and took her coat off, hanging it on a hook. She had just turned around when—  
  
Bump!  
  
"Oh, excuse me, miss, I'm so sorry, didn't mean to--"  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Humph, I've come to do some research, and you?" Bulma said with her chin turned up.  
  
"Are you still going on about that stupid planet? Honestly, Bulma, you should be focusing your talent on something else rather than political delegations." Yamcha said with an air of disgust.  
  
"Yes, and what should I be focusing on? You?" She said, her arms crossed, growing impatient.  
  
"It would be nice, for a change." They stood glaring at each other until Yamcha relented.  
  
"C'mon, Bulma, baby, I'll take you out to eat and you can come over to my place and we'll watch a movie. Your choice." He said this while snaking his arm around her middle and moving it to her butt.  
  
She took his hand and removed it from her body, "Um, no thanks, Yamcha. Like I said, I have work to do."  
  
"Fine," his face was red; "I'll see you later." He walked away and Bulma thought she heard a faint, "Damn woman."  
  
Oh well. That was too bad for him. Yamcha didn't at all like the idea of her going to another planet. But she had to. It was the chance of a lifetime. All the information, all the new discoveries...even new technologies! It completely boggled her mind. She would go. She knew her dad would let her. Her mother had taught her all the basics of persuading a man, and then some.  
  
Walking among the forest of books, Bulma felt at peace in the midst of so many words. So much information, so many new things to find out and learn. Bulma should still feel hyper and excited, and also nervous. But she wasn't. Not anymore. It was like a shield of calm had enveloped her. These texts made her feel safe, a protectiveness that not even the prospect of going to another planet could shatter.  
  
~  
  
Okay guys- this was a preview of my next story that I'm planning. Goku has never fought Vegeta, and this is the first time Goku or Bulma will be meeting him. The ages and times are off, but I'm recreating what could have happened during Dragonball and Dragonball Z. Also, I'm asking you reviewers to do what you do best for me- review! Please tell me if you think this is a good idea or not. It's just an idea, keep that in mind. Thanks and REVIEW! 


	2. A Rough Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I do own story plot.  
  
Chapter 2: A Rough Landing  
  
Bulma punched in a complicated series of numbers to show the ship where to go. The trip would take a little more than ten days to reach the planet Vegeta-sei. Dr. Briefs had issued a whole new model ship made just for this little cruise. He wanted the best for his little only daughter. Bulma smiled at that thought. After much persuasion, Bulma had succeeded in convincing her father she was the right person for this job. He had been skeptical at first, but had given in once she gave him her "big eyes shining with tears."  
  
As of now they were still on their way heading out of Earth, and the crew was busy setting up for the voyage. Also at the moment, her communicators were speaking with the foreign delegates in the other room through a vast series of signals and lines that connected them to the planet of Vegeta- sei.  
  
"Let's get going people! I want to get a good start and maybe get there early!" Bulma shouted above the din of the spacecraft. "Coordinates set: 3659, Planet Vegeta-sei set in course: 2731 moving along the Milky Way. Johnson, I need some backup on Sector 35."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Sector 35 secured."  
  
"Excellent. Ladies and gentlemen, we are under way."

10 Days Later...

They were making superb time. Closing in on Planet Vegeta-sei, Bulma ordered the communicators to get in contact with the foreigners and let them know that they would arrive within the half hour.  
  
Meanwhile, she went into her private quarters to change out of her travel clothes and into the dry-cleaned and pressed suit she had bought just for this occasion. It was nothing big, just black slacks, a blue top to match her hair, and a black jacket that went with the pants over it. With her flowing river of blue hair that went well down her back, she looked very imposing and intimidating, at least she thought so.  
  
As she walked out of her room, heads turned at her classy ensemble but she ignored the stares. Suddenly the craft lurched, and Bulma along with everyone else tumbled to the floor, all sliding in the same direction.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bulma yelled, and grabbed hold of a table leg nailed to the floor.  
  
"Ma'am! The gravity of Planet Vegeta-sei is much heavier than that of Earth's! The gravity has taken a too strong hold of us and is bringing us in way too fast!"  
  
"Shit," she murmured under her breath. What to do, what to do... "Okay, everyone steady," Bulma said as the ship quaked again, "Malcolm, contact the foreigners again, they will know what to do. Cassidy, run downstairs and check the power. Johnson, you and I will manually guide the ship. Carrie, you keep order up here. Let's move!"  
  
Everyone scrambled to their feet and went off to their assigned jobs. Bulma got up and made her way over to the cockpit that was now empty and let Johnson take the passenger wheel while she squeezed in and took the main wheel. They put their headsets on and buckled up, Bulma switching the gears from automatic to manual.  
  
"You take care of engine fuels and all that crap, I'll take the wheel, Matt. This is our only chance, otherwise we go crashing and die, let's make this work." She yelled as she thrust the throttle, jammed on the pedals, and turned the wheel.  
  
"If we get close enough to the surface and then immediately turn upright again, the atmosphere won't hurt us. We will be able to land safely, although probably not at the port."  
  
"So basically you're saying I drive this baby straight down and then risk our necks by pure luck? Matt, you are officially crazy."  
  
"I may be crazy, Captain, but I'm right."  
  
"I'm trusting your judgment, Matt."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am, means a lot."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Bulma chuckled as she spoke into her headset: "Everyone buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
After one more gut wrenching lurch, Bulma decided it was time. "Here goes nothing!"  
  
She thrust the wheel forward, and down they went, falling, falling, falling. The last few moments were a rush, she barely remembered them afterward. She swore she saw her life flash before her eyes. The land came into focus....it was going too fast, she wouldn't be able to stop! Too much pressure!  
  
"NOW BULMA! NOW! DO IT NOW!"  
  
The voice cut through her like a knife and she brought the wheel back towards her and the nose of the ship went upright once again. The pressure in the cabin lessened, and Bulma felt her ears pop and her nose bleed.  
  
"Good...lead us in nice and easy....good Bulma....you can finish it. Just a little more."  
  
Matt's voice was like a guide in her head, and her keen sense of ships and science told her exactly where to park this hunk of metal. In fact, they hadn't landed that far from the premises of the airport. Bulma felt the craft land with a thump and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Matt nudged her.  
  
"Oh, right," she whispered.  
  
"This is Earth's Messenger: report: we have landed safely. 84562 I repeat: we have landed safely. Over," Bulma's heart raced and swelled as she heard cheers from the other room.  
  
"Nice work, Bulma, nice work. You saved us."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you, any of you for that matter."  
  
"Leave the ship to us, Captain, and you take care of the political crap."  
  
"It's a deal." 

The stairs folded out as Bulma fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. A line of armed men awaited her, and four higher-ranking officers waited with them. Bulma swallowed and put her unbreakable façade on, a cool mask of icy intelligence. She surveyed them all with her eagle's eye, her two assistants next to her. They were so nervous she could feel it.  
  
She walked down the steps to meet the most formidable looking of all of them. He was actually quite short, but his raven black hair, and sharp, angled face showed otherwise. There was a glow about him, a very powerful and dangerous aura that Bulma would be too afraid to attempt to decipher. She was curious though, so very curious that she forgot where she was for a moment.  
  
The man's rough voice reminded her though.  
  
"Welcome, Ambassador, to the planet of Vegeta-sei."   
  
Hey everyone I'm back! I'm so very sorry for not updating for what felt like years. But the school year is wrapping up and I was super busy, so please don't hang me for not writing. But what is there to motivate me more, you ask? You know the answer, come' on. REVIEWS ARE THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING! You know the drill. Chapter Three coming soon...and this time I mean it! 


	3. Politics

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 3: Politics  
  
Bulma shifted the papers uneasily in her hands, constantly straightening them out, needing to have something to do rather than wait. Her and her crew had taken a meal of foreign food of something resembling chicken and vegetables, of which Bulma had belatedly refused. Who knows if it was actually chicken... could have been an alien....  
  
These were the thoughts that were swirling around her head when the door slid open with a whooshing sound and she and her assistants stood up. A man in uniform not as elaborate as the one who greeted her made a motion for her to follow. In fact, none of the other men she had seen so far had even remotely come close to the demanding power that radiated from that man. She remembered the landing quite clearly for all her nerves.  
  
After he had welcomed her she had said matter of factly, "Bulma Briefs, it's a pleasure," She had held out her hand and when he took it she had felt a slight shock go through her arm but she dismissed it as nothing. Now she wondered if it wasn't just an electrical shock, but something more.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You came to discuss a treaty: there will be no pleasure. Political conversations are all I will tolerate. My seconds will handle the rest. If you will please follow the escort into the palace, then we can get started right away." He said this all with a cocky tone and an attitude Bulma did not like at all.  
  
Bulma stiffened and looked to the others who stood beside him. All of a sudden the Prince flew off into the air right in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She really hadn't thought that there were others like Goku. She ought to study him more. But she doubted if she would get the chance, Goku couldn't stay still for more than a minute.  
  
Shifting back into reality, Bulma and her assistants were led into what looked like a conference room. There was the really long table with all the high-backed chairs, but at one end, there was a much more comfy looking chair. Bulma didn't have to think twice to know whom that was for. She actually thought he was rather spoiled; she would have thought a man of such power and experience in war, she guessed, that he wouldn't be so accompanied to luxury.  
  
Another door opened and in came Prince Vegeta, with two others behind him. They sat down, Vegeta in the throne-chair and the others at his left and right. Bulma took a seat next to the man on the right, and the others followed suit.  
  
"Okay, let's get start--" Bulma said.  
  
"Let's go over the situation, shall we, Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"It's Ms. Briefs, and yes, of course," she said rather coldly back.  
  
He stared back at her and she thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his lifeless eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs, my mistake. How old are you, anyway?" He said coolly.  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"But I'll have you know, Your Majesty, that age should not be taken into account when calculating skill and intelligence."  
  
"Oh yes, I know, I would know, actually. I'm only a mere twenty-six and look where I am."  
  
"Back to the issue at hand..."  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Our planets have been at a cold war for many years now, both having the potential to destroy the other."  
  
"And it is our job," she said, looking Vegeta straight in the eye, "to end this little quarrel and make peace between our people."  
  
"Let it be known that we are also in a potential war with the Planet Zerion. Our civilizations have been in a few scuffles over the last decade and we are in the danger of getting into a war."  
  
"Wait," Bulma inquired, "What with the superior race that you have, or that I've seen so far, why would you have a problem with them, if you can just threaten with total annihilation?"  
  
"Their beings are equal to ours in strength and power. They are far more supernatural than we are. We are more related to your people, Earth's people. They are aliens, beings who have no emotion, no feelings, just orders. Which is why I'm asking for your help, and an alliance between our planets."  
  
Bulma studied him. He looked grave, serious, and at the moment, much older than he said he was. But it sounded like the words he said took away his pride, and she knew at once this was a cold, hard man, that was like the snow in winter. So cold, so foreboding and scary, but when it melted, the greens of spring shown through and the true land came back.  
  
Bulma felt sympathy for him, and her heart melted as well just thinking about him. "And what exactly can we do for you, Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"Trade. Imports and exports. And..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Financial aid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I haven't any idea where this potential war could take place, and near or far our nation is not rich. And if I may be blunt, Earth is rich. After discussing this with the board, I can offer you anything you like if you will become our alliance and ally."  
  
Bulma thought this over. Did they really think they would just hand out money to a nation they have only just finished a verbal war with? Yes. They could. They can trust Earth. We are an honest people. With liberty and justice for all. Yes. That's what that American pledge said. With liberty and justice for all. For all. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta, I believe we can help you."

* * *

She leaned over the balcony and let the wind caress her face, her hair billowing out around her. The land she looked out at was not lush and green, as Earth was; it was dark, and rather dreary. She could barely make out the other buildings in the distance. But looking at this ugly scenery she felt a sense of loneliness, poverty, and power all at once. The feeling was actually sickening.  
  
It all hit her at once. All the emotions. The Loneliness, in another planet, trying to make a miracle happen that she doubted could happen at all. For once she didn't have her father or mother to lean on, no boyfriend to kiss and makeup. And then the Poverty, she felt many bodies on the streets, much robbery, adultery, and abuse of power in this place. Males picking on females. And the Aura of the place. It was like someone hit her over the head with a hammer; it was so strong.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
Bulma whipped her head around to find the Prince standing there in plain clothes. They were black breeches and tunic with gold hemming.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Oh, no it's ok, I'm fine."  
  
"Not as beautiful as Earth, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not." Bulma still felt the weight on her. It grew heavier. She clutched her stomach.  
  
"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, and he came and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No...there's a weight...on me.... it hurts so bad...." That's all she could get out before she heaved herself over the side of the balcony and what she had eaten that night came up and out. While this happened, she felt a cool hand on her forehead as she dry-heaved up what she should have eaten. It was like a knife piercing her throat. Finally it was over.  
  
"Let's get you to a bed," Vegeta said a little worriedly.  
  
He scooped her up with ease and carried her to her room, which wasn't that far off.  
  
Laying her down on the bed he looked at her and her features. Beautiful, he thought. So delicate, yet so hardened for such a young girl. She reminded him of himself at that age, not too long ago, when he had been appointed the duties and responsibilities of Prince.  
  
He drew a blanket on her and wiped her mouth with a cloth, putting some water down her throat as well. She tried to say thank you but couldn't. He could see she was exhausted.  
  
"Shhh..." he said quietly. Almost discreetly, he kissed her forehead.  
  
Immediately she felt a coolness wrap around her like a towel and Bulma fell into what had to be the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time. 


End file.
